Héros du temps, héros de la magie
by Loutre-Drake
Summary: Snape et Dumbledore sont témoins du réveil d'un mystérieux enfant. Qui est-il ? Quel est son destin ? Son lien avec Harry Potter ? Découvrez l'histoire de deux destins croisés, de deux mondes : Hyrule et Poudlard !
1. Chapitre 1 - Hyrule : un autre monde ?

**Héros du temps, héros de la magie**

 **Résumé** : Snape et Dumbledore sont témoin du réveil d'un mystérieux enfant. Qui est-il ? Quel est son destin ? Son lien avec Harry Potter ? Découvrez cette histoire aux destins croisés entre Hyrule et Poudlard. Attention : Reprend des éléments de Ocarina of Time et dans une moindre mesure de plusieurs autres Zelda peut donc contenir des spoilers. Personnes ne connaissant pas les jeu, vous êtes averties !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers HP appartient à la merveilleuse J. K. Rowling et l'univers Zelda est la propriété exclusive de Nintendo. Je m'en sers pour écrire des bêtises !

 **Note** : Le premier Chapitre de cette histoire avait été écrit il y a deux ans avec un ami, que nous nommerons Pierre, lui aussi passionné par le jeu vidéo et surtout par la série Zelda. Le lien entre Harry et Link nous apparu alors comme naturel et nous commençâmes l'écriture d'une fiction. Aujourd'hui, Pierre n'est plus, et en cette période triste pour le monde du jeu vidéo (Je veux bien sur parler du triste décès de Satoru Iwata, Président de Nintendo) j'ai trouvé intéressant de reprendre cette histoire. J'espère que vous trouverez autant de plaisir à la lire que nous avons trouvé à l'écrire. Bonne lecture.

Et comme le dirait notre regretté Satoru Iwata : Here is this fic « Directly to you !»

 _PARTIE 1_

 _ **Chapitre 1- Hyrule : Un autre monde ?**_

Des individus habillés en vert gambadaient et vaquaient à leurs occupation en cette belle matinée. Dans une petite cabane, un jeune garçon vêtu d'une tenue verte, comme tout le monde dans cette mystérieuse forêt, dormait à poings fermés. Ce qui ressemblait à une sphère blanche voletait autour du garçon.

« Réveilles-toi, Link, réveilles-toi, murmurait la sphère au garçon dont le nom était donc Link. »

Link émis des grognements sonores en réponse, la sphère parvint à capter quelques sons étouffés. «Skisspass ? » et «Kiêtesvous ? » semblait dire le garçon endormi. La petite sphère voleta de plus belle autour de Link, chuchotant « Mais enfin, Link, je suis Navi, Navi la fée, le vénérable arbre Mojo m'a désignée pour être ta fée personnelle !» Ce monde était de plus en plus étrange. Une fée ? Nommée Navi ? Quel nom ridicule ! Décidément, Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape étaient perplexes. Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque l'enfant s'éveilla enfin. Link était donc un garçonnet blond aux yeux bleus métalliques. « Tiens, il ressemble un peu à Draco..., se dit Snape. »

Cependant, à la différence de l'héritier Malefoy, le jeune Link portait une sorte de tunique, verte bien sûr, un genre de pantalon qui pouvait s'apparenter à des hauts-de-chausse et des bottes marron. Link s'étira longuement et gratifia Navi d'un sourire éclatant tout en effectuant un 360 devant son miroir. De leur côté Dumbledore et Snape n'en revenaient pas : le garçon était exactement tel que Sybille Trelawney l'avait décrit : il avait même les oreilles pointues ! Cependant ni le jeune garçon ni la fée ne semblait les voir. C'était comme s'ils étaient désillusionnés.

Link enfin réveillé sortit de sa petite maison, suivi de Navi et des sorciers. Une jeune fille aux cheveux verts l'attendait. Aux cheveux verts ? C'était une couleur fort inhabituelle pour les deux sorciers et Albus ne put retenir un gloussement tandis que Severus pinçait les lèvres à la vue de la fille qui précisa qu'elle se nommait Saria. « Encore un nom inhabituel, ne put que dire Dumbledore toujours plein d'esprit. » la fille aux cheveux verts regardait au delà de l'épaule de Link et semblait voir les deux sorciers.

Après s'être rendu dans ce qui ressemblait à l'entrée d'une souche d'arbre, et après avoir parlé à un enfant détestable, le jeune Link se rendit dans un simulacre de boutique et choisit un vulgaire bouclier en bois. « Pourquoi cet enfant achète-il un bouclier en bois alors qu'il vit dans une forêt ? Il pourrait le fabriquer lui-même...» s'exclama Snape, éblouit par tant de sottise. Link sur les conseils de la fille aux cheveux verts se glissa ensuite... et bien quelque part où les deux professeurs ne purent pas le suivre. Dans un lieu exigu. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard tenant fièrement, et mal, une petite épée ornée d'un rubis. Il réalisa quelques frappes timides, puis d'un seul coup d'épée trancha proprement un arbuste...Un autre...Encore un. Il acheva finalement sa démonstration par une attaque circulaire qui déracina toute vie végétale autour de lui. Dumbledore ne put retenir un commentaire acerbe sur ces «irresponsables qui détruisent la nature.»

Navi la fée guida ensuite Link jusqu'à un vieil arbre. Elle le présenta comme le vénérable Arbre Mojo. Snape s'exclama : « Mais qu'est-ce encore que cette idiotie ! Et que veut donc dire Mojo ? Comment donc un arbre peut-il être vénérable ? » Dumbledore pouffa, mais fit néanmoins taire son jeune professeur de potions. L'Arbre Mojo prit la parole. En regardant Dumbledore et Snape, il se présenta comme le gardien du peuple kokiri, les habitants de cette forêt. Il affirma ensuite être victime d'une malédiction lancée par Ganondorf. Link et les deux sorciers se demandèrent alors qui était Ganondorf. L'arbre expliqua : « Ganondorf, jeune Link est un homme malfaisant, roi d'une peuplade du désert. C'est un Gerudo qui veut prendre possession de la Terre d'Hyrule. Ton destin mon enfant est de sauver Hyrule de cet homme. » L'arbre demanda alors à l'enfant : «Acceptes-tu de me venir en aide afin de lever cette malédiction ?» Le jeune Link répondit par un cri de guerre qui sembla satisfaire l'Arbre Mojo.

L'Arbre ouvrit alors la bouche et Link entra, les deux professeurs, toujours invisibles à ses yeux le suivirent. « Qu'est-ce que Haïroule (1) ? » demanda Snape perplexe en marchant à la suite de l'enfant. «Apparemment, Severus, c'est le nom de ce monde. » lui répondit Dumbledore.

 **Quelques heures plus tôt, Bureau de Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard, 31 Juillet 1991**

Sybille Trelawney, professeur de divination de Poudlard, et accessoirement voyante était installée en face du bureau directorial. En face d'elle, Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape faisaient les cents pas. « C'est impossible ! » Hurlait Snape « J'ai moi même entendu cette prophétie ! ». Dumbledore, le teint extraordinairement pâle murmurait : « Allons allons calmez vous Severus ». Sybille affirma presque en transe : « C'est pourtant vrai, la prophétie concernant Harry Potter et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était inexacte. »

Albus Dumbledore était un sorcier d'ordinaire bienveillant et calme, mais l'annonce que la prophétie, cette maudite prophétie qui avait été la cause de la mort de la famille qu'il aimait le plus, était fausse le mettait dans une rage noire. Il tentait de se calmer lui même en canalisant Severus qui semblait proche de l'explosion.

Severus lui tentait de comprendre. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Lily ? Il se demanda même pourquoi est-ce que Potter père avait du mourir. Cette prophétie qui lui avait enlevé la seule femme qu'il eut jamais aimée était un mensonge. L'enfant Potter se retrouvait orphelin à cause d'un mensonge. Sa magie s'échappait de son corps, échappait à son contrôle par vagues. Severus avait l'impression de ne plus rien maîtriser.

Albus, d'un ton las, redemanda pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois à Sybille : « Reprenez l'histoire depuis le début, et n'omettez aucun détail s'il vous plaît.» Sybille ouvrit la bouche et commença d'un ton monocorde à relater les faits.

 **Mai 1980, La Tête de Sanglier, pub malfamé , Premier étage**

Sybille Trelawney, voyante sans grandes ressources avait élu domicile au premier étage de la Tête de Sanglier où elle recevait ses clients. La nuit dernière n'avait pas été bonne, pas bonne du tout. Elle avait encore fait un affreux rêve. Dans ce rêve elle avait vu un vieil homme gros et vêtu d'une affreuse tunique orange. Cet homme se trouvait dans une pièce toute bleue, uniquement occupée par une immense plate-forme ornée de symboles. Il chantait et répétait lentement telle une litanie :

 _Le temps suit son cours..._

 _Deux garçons : l'un brun, l'autre blond_

 _De peuples et de mondes différents_

 _Partagerons le lien sacré_

 _Et resterons unis pour accomplir leur destinée_

Sybille refit le même rêve durant trois nuits. Mais étais-ce vraiment un rêve ?

Le matin du quatrième jour, Sybille se préparait à recevoir sa clientèle du jour. On était mardi et c'était le jour des clients réguliers qui venaient chaque semaine se faire prédire leur avenir. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut point un habitué qui vint frapper mais un vieil homme qui lui semblait familier. L'inconnu entra et s'assit sans y avoir été invité. Il se servi un café d'un geste de la main et ajouta un sucre, apparu comme le café par magie. Mais ce n'était pas de la magie habituelle. Non, Sybille Trelawney, elle même sorcière n'avait jamais vu de magie de ce type. L'inconnu semblait ne pas posséder de baguette magique et n'avait prononcé aucune incantation. Il ne semblait pas non plus avoir fait usage d'informulés. Cet homme était un mystère, et Sybille Trelawney n'aimait pas les mystères.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda-t-elle. En riant l'inconnu lui répondit : « Ne me reconnaissez vous pas ? »

Et là, Sybille comprit. C'était lui. L'homme de son rêve.

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit « Je suis Rauru. Vous m'avez vu en rêve. » se présenta-t-il.

Mais que voulais Rauru, Sybille l'ignorais encore.

L'homme, comprenant la question muette de Sybille prit la parole : « Mais celui que je suis importe peu. Ce que j'ai a dire est d'une importance capitale, commença Rauru d'une voix douce et posée, je viens vers vous, car je suis porteur d'un message. L'enfant brun dont il est question dans la prophétie que je vous ai révélée est Harry Potter. Cet enfant est le fils de Lily Evans et de James Potter, deux sorciers que vous connaissez peut-être. »

Qui ne connaissait pas Lily et James ! Mais pourquoi leur enfant faisait-il l'objet d'une prophétie ?

« Cet enfant, poursuivi Rauru a une grande tâche à accomplir avec un autre enfant : le nom de cet autre enfant ? Link, un garçon blond et fin aux oreilles pointues et aux yeux bleus. Les destins de Harry et de Link sont liés. L'avenir de mon monde et du votre dépendent de ces deux enfants. »

« Vous venez d'un autre monde !? » ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Sybille, étonnée que des mondes parallèles puissent exister.

« Oui Sybille Trelawney ! » Confirma Rauru.

« Et vous connaissez mon nom ! » Décidément, ce Rauru était un être très spécial.

« Bien sûr, répondit Rauru, mais revenons au sujet qui nous préoccupe. Dans mon monde il existe un individu aux intentions malveillantes, comme ce Voldemort de votre monde. Les deux enfants devront mettre ces hommes hors d'état de nuire. Mais pour cela, vous Sybille Trelawney, seule personne de ce monde à avoir connaissance de la prophétie, ne devrez la révéler que lorsque Harry et Link seront âgés de onze ans. Avant cela, si toute personne demande à en prendre connaissance, voici ce que vous devrez dire. Répétez après moi et retenez. »

Rauru appris alors à Sybille la prophétie suivante :

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche_

 _Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le Septième mois_

 _Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal_

 _Mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des Ténèbres ignore_

 _Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_

 _Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le Septième mois_ (2)

Rauru disparut ensuite, et Sybille put entendre : « N'oubliez pas Sybille Trelawney, je compte sur vous ! Il est important que personne ne sache, pour le bien de nos deux mondes. Vous avez toute ma confiance. Ne me trahissez pas... »

 **Juin 1980, La Tête de Sanglier, pub malfamé , Premier étage**

Sybille Trelawney recevait dans son antre un client très spécial. Il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Dumbledore avait eu vent d'une rumeur concernant une prophétie sur Vous-savez-qui et était venu l'entendre.

Derrière la porte, Severus Snape, mangemort, tendait l'oreille, à l'affût de toute bribe de conversation susceptible d'intéresser son maître. Il avait déjà capté les mots Vous-savez-qui et prophétie et il brûlait d'envie d'en savoir plus.

Deux phrase scellèrent le destin d'une famille

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche_

 _Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le Septième mois_

Severus Snape, mangemort, fut découvert écoutant aux portes et ne put entendre la suite. Mais ces deux phrases suffirent à faire tuer Lily et James Potter.

 **Juillet 1980, Forêt interdite, Poudlard**

Severus Snape, ex-mangemort était à présent devenu espion pour le compte de Dumbledore, avait promis d'œuvrer pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phoenix, l'organisation secrète de Dumbledore et avait juré de protéger Harry Potter dès sa naissance.

 **31 Octobre 1981, Godric's Hollow, Chambre de Harry Potter**

Harry Potter pleurait dans son lit, une vilaine cicatrice ouverte sur le front, le corps de sa mère inerte à ses pieds.

Le corps de James Potter gisait dans le vestibule de ce qui avait un jour été une maison chaleureuse et aimante.

 **31 Juillet 1991, Bureau de Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard**

Après avoir entendu la vraie prophétie, Severus Snape et Albus Dumbledore estomaqués virent apparaître une grande lumière bleue dans le bureau. Harry Potter et Link avaient à présent onze ans. Leur destinée pouvait enfin s'accomplir.

La lumière bleue attira les deux sorciers à elle sous les yeux ébahis de Sybille Trelawney. Elle les accueillit en son sein et tout trois disparurent. Dans le bureau ne restait que Sybille seule, les mains tendues devant elle et les yeux fous.

 **Date inconnue, Forêt Kokiri, Intérieur de l'Arbre Mojo**

Link, progressa dans l'Arbre Mojo, les deux sorciers toujours à sa suite. Ils remarquèrent une grande toile d'araignée au centre de la pièce. Soudain, Une immense plante carnivore, dotée de deux rangées de dents, darda une langue verte et baveuse vers eux. (3) Navi expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une Baba Mojo. Snape amorça un geste pour lever sa baguette, mais Dumbledore l'en empêcha : c'était au garçon de le faire. N'écoutant que son courage, Link para maladroitement les coups de la plante à l'aide de son bouclier. La voyant étourdie il asséna ensuite des coups d'épée jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Vaincue, la plante lâcha des sortes de noix avant de disparaître. Navi, toujours aussi serviable, précisa qu'il s'agissait de noix mojos. Severus laissa échapper en grognant qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce que Mojo voulais dire.

Les deux sorciers et Link escaladèrent une échelle pour accéder à l'étage, Dumbledore récriminant contre la hauteur des marche et contre certains lieux peu adaptés aux personnes âgées. Navi repéra un coffre et Link découvrit une vieille carte poussiéreuse. « Voilà qui va être utile », fit remarquer Dumbledore, décidément un homme d'esprit.

A l'aide de la carte, Link guida Navi et les deux sorciers. Ils firent ensuite la connaissance d'une peste mojo, d'après Navi. Celle-ci, plutôt agressive, semblait peu encline à laisser passer quiconque. Link brandit son bouclier et renvoya les noix à la peste qui s'enfuit. Link la rattrapa alors et la captura. Une fois capturée, elle se montra plus coopérative et donna même à Link quelques conseils pour tomber sans se faire mal grâce à une roulade. Severus impressionné par la performance du jeune homme, lui reprocha néanmoins d'agir comme un Gryffondor impulsif ; Dumbledore pouffa encore.

La porte derrière la peste était maintenant accessible. Dans la salle suivante, se trouvait une plate-forme au milieu d'un gouffre. De l'autre coté du gouffre il y avait un coffre. Link y découvrit le lance-pierre des fées.

La petite troupe se mit alors en route vers les étages mais une immense araignée d'une saleté repoussante les renvoya au sol. Severus se frotta le dos en ronchonnant : voilà pourquoi il y avait cette vilaine toile sur le sol de la première salle ! Dumbledore n'était pas en reste et réclamait des bonbons au citron pour oublier sa douleur. A l'aide du lance-pierre des fées, Link vint à bout de l'araignée et tous purent monter. Plus loin ils trouvèrent une boussole : un must-have pour l'exploration selon Dumbledore.

Dans une alcôve en face, il tombèrent nez à nez avec une araignée en or cette fois : une skulltula d'or. Link la tua et récupéra une sorte de symbole. « On dirait un blason » observa Snape.

Une autre Baba avança sa langue menaçante vers eux. Cette fois, Link savait quoi faire : il la tua et obtint cette fois un bâton. Qualifié de mojo par Navi. « Mais que veut dire MOJO » hurla Snape détestant ne pas savoir quelque chose. Seul le silence lui répondit.

Du reste, le bâton trouva très vite une utilité, puisque Navi repéra une torche allumée et suggéra à Link de s'en servir pour accéder au sous-sol, bloqué par la toile. Trois sautèrent : Navi se contenta de suivre en volant. L'impact avec la toile d'araignée fut moins violent que Severus le pensait. Dumbledore, lui se retrouva avec la barbe collée. Heureusement, il fut vite délivré puisque Link mit le feu à la toile, la détruisant totalement. Ils tombèrent dans une sorte de lac souterrain. « J'ignorais qu'il pouvait il y avoir tant de choses dans un arbre ! » s'extasia Dumbledore, impressionné. Snape, lui en profita pour se laver les mains et le visage, où étaient restés quelques morceaux de toile.

Ils progressèrent jusqu'à un couloir (4) et tombèrent nez à nez sur une peste mojo qui une fois vaincue prononça les chiffres 2-3-1, dans cet ordre.

Ils atteignirent une porte, derrière la quelle se trouvaient trois pestes : « C'est le moment Link, utilise l'indice » cria Navi. Acquiesçant d'un signe de la tête, Link s'attaqua d'abord à la deuxième peste, puis à la troisième et enfin à la première. Les pestes expliquèrent que plus loin se trouvait la demeure du maître des lieux : le boss. Link allait devoir affronter Gohma, un monstre arachnoïde géant.L'une des pestes suggéra de frapper son œil dès qu'elle montrait des signes de fatigue.

Link suivi les conseils prodigués par Navi, les pestes et Severus, même s'il ne pouvait pas entendre ce dernier hurler : Et les bras ! Du dynamisme jeune homme, vous frappez comme ma grand-mère ! Et d'autres joyeusetés.

Éreinté et blessé à l'épaule, Link asséna le coup de grâce : Gohma se désintégra et un réceptacle en forme de cœur apparu. Il permit à Link de soigner instantanément ses blessures.

Une lumière bleue, comme celle qui avait conduit les sorciers vers cet autre monde apparu. tous entrèrent dedans et se retrouvèrent devant l'Arbre Mojo.

Le vénérable Arbre remercia : « Merci Link, je savais que tu étais digne d'exaucer mes souhaits, cependant, la malédiction était trop avancée, et malgré la mort de Gohma, je mourrais. Mais laisse moi d'abord te conter l'histoire d'Hyrule. »

Et l'arbre raconta...(5)

 _Avant la création du monde, trois déesses descendirent sur un monde chaotique qui allait devenir Hyrule._

 _C'était Din déesse de la force,Nayru déesse de la sagesse et Farore déesse du courage._

 _Din, grâce au pouvoir de ses flammes créa la terre_

 _Nayru, sema des graines de sagesse et créa les lois_

 _Farore créa toutes les formes de vie afin qu'elles respectent les loi pour vivre en paix_

 _Les trois déesses, une fois leur œuvre achevée regagnèrent les cieux, laissant derrière elle la Triforce_

 _Grâce au pouvoir de la Triforce, Hyrule fut prospère et devint une terre sacrée_

«Vois-tu Link, reprit l'Arbre Mojo, cet homme du désert n'a pas des intentions très louables, il cherche à violer (6) le royaume sacré relié à Hyrule afin de s'emparer de la Triforce, contenant l'essence des déesses. Cette Triforce permet à celui qui la possède de réaliser tous ces veux. »

Link était sans voix, les deux sorciers n'en menaient pas large. Qu'était exactement une Triforce ? Quel était le lien avec Harry Potter ?

L'arbre donna à Link une sorte de bijou : « Ceci est la pierre ancestrale de la forêt, montre la à la Princesse de ma part, elle comprendra. »

 _« L'avenir est entre tes mains, Link. Hyrule compte sur toi.»_

Link rassembla ses affaires et quitta la forêt Kokiri pour découvrir le monde extérieur qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Et les deux sorciers furent à nouveau absorbés par la lumière bleue.

 **Informations complémentaires :**

(1)Référence à Zelda CDI où le nom Hyrule se prononçait Haïroule même en version française

(2)Quasiment mot pour mot la prophétie originale, nous n'avions pas d'inspiration à l'époque pour en inventer une nous même

(3)Description peu conforme aux Babas de la version N64, je vous l'accorde, mais je les ai toujours imaginées comme cela

(4)Le temple n'est pas aussi court, mais pour des raisons de longueur on a sauté une grande partie de l'exploration du sous-sol. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas aussi passionnant à lire, que ça l'est à jouer

(5)Librement inspiré de l'histoire d'Hyrule commune à tous les Zelda

(6)Aucun sous entendu, il me semble que cette phrase est d'ailleurs présente dans le jeu

A Bientôt pour la suite,

Loutre


	2. Chapitre 2 - Et Harry ?

**Héros du temps, héros de la magie**

 **Résumé** : Snape et Dumbledore sont témoin du réveil d'un mystérieux enfant. Qui est-il ? Quel est son destin ? Son lien avec Harry Potter ? Découvrez cette histoire aux destins croisés entre Hyrule et Poudlard. Attention : Reprend des éléments de Ocarina of Time et dans une moindre mesure de plusieurs autres Zelda peut donc contenir des spoilers. Personnes ne connaissant pas les jeu, vous êtes averties !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers HP appartient à la merveilleuse J. K. Rowling et l'univers Zelda est la propriété exclusive de Nintendo. Je m'en sers pour écrire des bêtises !

 **Note** : Le premier Chapitre de cette histoire avait été écrit il y a deux ans avec un ami, que nous nommerons Pierre, lui aussi passionné par le jeu vidéo et surtout par la série Zelda. Le lien entre Harry et Link nous apparu alors comme naturel et nous commençâmes l'écriture d'une fiction. Aujourd'hui, Pierre n'est plus, et en cette période triste pour le monde du jeu vidéo (Je veux bien sur parler du triste décès de Satoru Iwata, Président de Nintendo) j'ai trouvé intéressant de reprendre cette histoire. J'espère que vous trouverez autant de plaisir à la lire que nous avons trouvé à l'écrire. Bonne lecture.

Et comme le dirait notre regretté Satoru Iwata : Here is this fic « Directly to you !»

Merci à Missgriffy : première à avoir ajouté la fic en follow.

 _ **Chapitre 2- Et Harry ?**_

 **31 Juillet 1991, cabane isolée, salon**

 _9h00 PM_

Les lettres les avaient encore trouvés. L'oncle Vernon avait décidé de se réfugier dans cette vieille cabane où Harry pouvaient entendre les ronflements de Dudley.

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé. Il avait reçu une lettre : lui Harry. Sa première lettre. Seulement voilà, il n'avait pas pu la lire.

 **24 Juillet 1991, 4 Privet Drive, Salon**

« Garçon, va me chercher le courrier. » Rugit Vernon Dursley.

Harry s'exécuta. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir dans la boîte aux lettres, en dessous des publicités habituelles, de la lettre de la Tante Marge et des magazine de la Tante Pétunia, une lettre à son nom.

« Garçon, je m'impatiente ! » Dit encore Dursley visiblement énervé

Une lettre adressée à :

 _Mr Harry Potter_

 _Dans le Placard sous l'escalier,_

 _4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

Pas de doute elle était pour lui. Harry se rendit au salon et remis toutes les lettres à l'Oncle Vernon sauf la sienne. Mais Dudley Dursley, jeune cachalot en devenir, désireux d'attirer des ennuis à Harry hurla : « Papa regarde, Harry a reçu une lettre ! »

Vernon s'empara de la lettre et Harry ne put pas la lire.

 **31 Juillet 1991, cabane isolée, salon**

 _9h30 PM_

Après cela, d'autres lettres étaient arrivées. Toutes furent brûlées ou détruites sous les yeux de Harry, impuissant. Bientôt il fêterait son onzième anniversaire.

Ils avaient prit la voiture puis était partis à l'hôtel, mais rien n'y avait fait, les lettres étaient après eux. Et ils étaient là, dans cette vieille cabane à la merci des éléments.

 _10h00 PM_

Harry n'eut pas conscience de glisser dans les limbes du sommeil.

 _Il se retrouva face à un vieil homme rebondi à tunique orange._

 _Le vieil homme tendait les mains pour l'accueillir_

 _« Je suis Rauru » disait il_

 _« L'heure est bientôt venue d'accomplir ton destin, jeune Harry. »_

 _11h45 PM_

Harry ouvrit les yeux et les frotta. Un bref regard à la montre de Dudley lui apprit qu'il était presque minuit. Rauru ? Qui étais-ce ? Soupirant d'incompréhension, Harry se demanda quel était son destin. Que devait-il et que pouvait-il faire ? Après tout, il était Harry. Juste Harry. Lui Harry Potter était jeune adolescent aux cheveux noir de jais et aux yeux verts, doté d'affreuses lunettes cassées et vêtu d'un T-shirt trop grand et d'un jean délavé.

 _12h00 PM_

Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! Faisant mine de souffler des bougies imaginaires, Harry fit un veux.

 _12h01 PM_

BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM ! Brusquement, la porte sortit de ses gonds. Dursley père et son épouse, qui dormaient à l'étage, descendirent voir ce qui se passait.

Dudley, effrayé se cacha derrière une vieille armoire.

« Oh pardon ! Je vous la remet. » S'excusa l'homme immense qui était entré en replaçant la porte.

 **1 Août 1991, cabane isolée, salon**

 _6h00 AM_

Ce début de mois d'août était vraiment spécial. Il était un sorcier et ses parents aussi. Et il allait à Poudlard apprendre la magie. Tout ce en quoi Harry avait cru jusque là était faux. En dégustant son gâteau d'anniversaire, cuisiné par Hagrid, gardien des clefs et des lieux à Poudlard et accessoirement l'homme qui avait défoncé la porte et cloué le bec aux Dursley, il se dit que finalement, ce n'était pas si mal d'être un sorcier.

 _10h00 AM_

Il était célèbre ! Tout le monde au Chaudron Baveur, ce bar où ils étaient allés avec Hagrid, avait voulu lui serrer la main. C'était nouveau pour Harry.

 _11h00 AM_

Wahou ! Le Chemin de Traverse était tout simplement génial et magique ! Des sorciers et des sorcières partout ! Oh et des chouettes, de belles chouettes ! Et Gringotts ! Bon d'accord, les gobelins était plutôt effrayants, mais le trajet jusqu'aux coffres : un vrai parc d'attraction !

Il avait même de l'or ! Lui Harry possédait un compte en banque !

Hagrid avait récupéré un paquet étrange, mais avait refusé d'en dire quoi que ce soit. Le vendeur de baguettes, Mr Ollivander, vieil homme hirsute, lui avait fait une révélation étrange. La baguette à l'origine de sa cicatrice possédait une plume venant du même phœnix que la sienne. Elles était donc jumelles et Harry était appelé à faire de grandes choses.

 _12h00 AM_

Ils avaient déjeuné copieusement dans un petit restaurant à Londres. Cela avait fait plaisir à Harry qui n'avait jamais vraiment vu Londres. Hedwige, la nouvelle amie de Harry, une chouette harfang que Hagrid lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire, réclamait des miettes de pain et piquait les livres scolaires de son maître.

Puis Harry avait entendu comment ses parents étaient morts : Voldemort, puissant mage noir s'était introduit chez eux et avait tué mère et père. Puis il avait voulu le tuer aussi et lui avait infligé la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le front. Cette histoire était vraiment plus effrayante que l'accident de voiture que lui avait raconté la Tante Pétunia.

 _16h00 PM_

Hagrid lui avait donné son billet de train pour se rendre à Poudlard et lui avait dit à bientôt. Après tout, ils se reverraient le premier septembre. Pour l'heure il resterait chez les Dursley.

 **1 Août 1991, Bureau de Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard**

Dumbledore et Snape, guidés par la lumière bleue réintégrèrent le bureau directorial, vide : Sybille avait du retourner dormir. Ce voyage en Hyrule, loin d'avoir répondu à leurs interrogations en rajoutait de nouvelles.

Fallait-il en parler à l'Ordre ? A Harry ? Quelle était cette fameuse lumière qui les avait conduit en Hyrule puis ramenés au bureau ? Pourquoi Rauru avait-il choisit de confier la vraie prophétie à Sybille ?

Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses.

Albus Dumbledore, vénérable sorcier, se demandait pourquoi l'avenir des deux monde devait dépendre de deux enfants. Des enfants n'auraient pas du avoir à s'occuper de la survie d'un monde. Dumbledore décida donc d'épargner l'innocence de Harry. Il décida de ne pas lui révéler la prophétie. Mais l'Ordre devait savoir. Pour la prophétie. Pour Hyrule. Et pour le jeune Link.

Severus Snape, ex-mangemort, espion à la solde de Dumbledore, s'en voulait d'avoir écouté la fausse prophétie il y a plusieurs années. Sans son erreur les Potter n'auraient pas été tués et le gamin Potter ne serait pas orphelin. Il se promit d'aider les deux enfants dans leur mission. Il leur devait au moins cela.

L'Ordre du Phoenix fut convoqué par hibou à une séance exceptionnelle devant se tenir le lendemain. Albus Dumbledore et Fumseck son phœnix était plongés dans une méditation sur le lit de la chambre directoriale. Severus Snape pleurait sur une photo de sa douce Lily.

Ce n'est pas comme cela que les deux sorciers avaient envisagé leurs vacances.

 **Date inconnue, Sanctuaire des Sages, Hyrule**

Rauru, sage, vêtu de son habituelle tunique orange frottait sa moustache de contentement : le destin était en marche. Le jeune Link était en route pour accomplir sa mission. Le jeune Harry Potter était désormais âgé de onze ans. Les sorciers Dumbledore et Snape avaient vu Hyrule. Tout était parfait.

Songeant qu'il lui faudrait bientôt jouer un autre rôle, Rauru fit une dernière prière aux déesses d'Hyrule et disparut.

Voilà, chapitre court mais nécessaire. Les prochains sont plus long, ne vous inquiétez pas.

A très vite pour la suite,

Loutre


	3. Note d'information

**Héros du temps, héros de la magie**

 **Résumé** : Snape et Dumbledore sont témoin du réveil d'un mystérieux enfant. Qui est-il ? Quel est son destin ? Son lien avec Harry Potter ? Découvrez cette histoire aux destins croisés entre Hyrule et Poudlard. Attention : Reprend des éléments de Ocarina of Time et dans une moindre mesure de plusieurs autres Zelda peut donc contenir des spoilers. Personnes ne connaissant pas les jeu, vous êtes averties !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers HP appartient à la merveilleuse J. et l'univers Zelda est la propriété exclusive de Nintendo. Je m'en sers pour écrire des bêtises !

 **Note** : Le premier Chapitre de cette histoire avait été écrit il y a deux ans avec un ami, que nous nommerons Pierre, lui aussi passionné par le jeu vidéo et surtout par la série Zelda. Le lien entre Harry et Link nous apparu alors comme naturel et nous commençâmes l'écriture d'une fiction. Aujourd'hui, Pierre n'est plus, et en cette période triste pour le monde du jeu vidéo (Je veux bien sur parler du triste décès de Satoru Iwata, Président de Nintendo) j'ai trouvé intéressant de reprendre cette histoire. J'espère que vous trouverez autant de plaisir à la lire que nous avons trouvé à l'écrire. Bonne lecture.

Et comme le dirait notre regretté Satoru Iwata : Here is this fic « Directly to you !»

Salut tout le monde.

Hé non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre :( Je m'explique : le chapitre 3 refuse de s'exporter, et mon réseau ne me permet pas de le réécrire directement sur le doc manager.

Demain je pars pour deux semaines sans PC, et écrire une fic sur un téléphone, c'est pas la joie !

Le prochain chapitre sera donc disponible dans deux semaines, dès mon retour. Je compte également m'avancer sur le nombre de chapitres déjà écrits, donc le rythme de publication sera plus rapide.

Je profite de ma livebox qui fonctionne à peu près normalement aujourd'hui pour vous poster ce message.

A dans deux semaines pour la Suite, désolée pour cet inconviénient, en espérant que vous continuerez à lire

Loutre


	4. Chapitre 3 - Les découvertes commencent

**Héros du temps, héros de la magie**

 **Résumé** : Snape et Dumbledore sont témoin du réveil d'un mystérieux enfant. Qui est-il ? Quel est son destin ? Son lien avec Harry Potter ? Découvrez cette histoire aux destins croisés entre Hyrule et Poudlard. Attention : Reprend des éléments de Ocarina of Time et dans une moindre mesure de plusieurs autres Zelda peut donc contenir des spoilers. Personnes ne connaissant pas les jeu, vous êtes averties !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers HP appartient à la merveilleuse J. K. Rowling et l'univers Zelda est la propriété exclusive de Nintendo. Je m'en sers pour écrire des bêtises !

 **Note** : Le premier Chapitre de cette histoire avait été écrit il y a deux ans avec un ami, que nous nommerons Pierre, lui aussi passionné par le jeu vidéo et surtout par la série Zelda. Le lien entre Harry et Link nous apparu alors comme naturel et nous commençâmes l'écriture d'une fiction. Aujourd'hui, Pierre n'est plus, et en cette période triste pour le monde du jeu vidéo (Je veux bien sur parler du triste décès de Satoru Iwata, Président de Nintendo) j'ai trouvé intéressant de reprendre cette histoire. J'espère que vous trouverez autant de plaisir à la lire que nous avons trouvé à l'écrire. Bonne lecture.

Et comme le dirait notre regretté Satoru Iwata : Here is this fic « Directly to you !»

 _Bonjour à tous ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 3 ! Mon voyage à duré plus longtemps que prévu et à mon retour j'ai eu la désagréable surprise de trouver mon ordinateur en panne. J'ai donc fait l'acquisition d'un nouvel appareil, mais toute la fic est perdue. Heureusement, il me reste mes brouillons manuscrits et la chronologie de mon histoire que j'avais pu imprimer. Je ne sais donc pas quand le chapitre 4 sera en ligne. Merci de votre attention, et encore désolée ! Bonne lecture._

 _ **Chapitre 3- Les découvertes commencent !**_

En ce matin de premier Septembre 1991, la première pensée qu'eut Harry Potter en se réveillant fut : Poudlard me voilà ! Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucun moyen pour se rendre à la gare de King's Cross d'où allait partir le train pour l'école. Ah quel idiot de n'y avoir pas pensé plus tôt ! Il décida de tenter sa chance et de demander à l'Oncle Vernon de le déposer. A sa grande surprise, Vernon accepta, devant de toute façon déposer Dudley à l'hôpital.

 **31 Juillet 1991, cabane isolée, salon**

 _« Taisez-vous, Dursley ! N'insultez plus jamais Albus Dumbledore devant moi! » Rugit Hagrid_

 _Il pointa le parapluie rose contenant sa baguette magique sur le postérieur de Dudley qui se retrouva affublé d'une belle queue de cochon toute rose._

 **1 Septembre 1991, 4 Privet Drive, hall d'entrée**

Se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir, Harry remercia son Oncle et fila préparer ses bagages. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ne tint plus et étouffa son rire dans un oreiller. Ah, la venue de Hagrid avait bouleversé son existence ! Déjà, il ne dormait plus dans le placard sous l'escalier. Non, non, il avait maintenant la seconde chambre de Dudley ! Bon OK elle était petite, mais c'était une vraie chambre ! Ensuite, il avait nettement moins de corvées. En fait les Dursley semblaient l'ignorer et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

« Garçon, on y va ! » Rugit Vernon Dursley

Après un dernier au revoir à sa chambre, Harry prit sa grosse valise d'une main et la cage d'Hedwige de l'autre et suivit son oncle et son cousin dans la voiture.

Enfin King's Cross ! « La gare, c'est la première étape du voyage ! » se dit joyeusement Harry. Après tout ce n'étais pas souvent qu'il avait l'occasion de voyager ! Et il comptait bien profiter de chaque instant de cette expérience. Par contre, restait un problème épineux : celui du billet (1). Sur le billet que lui avait remis Hagrid, il était inscrit :

 _Harry Potter_

 _Londres - Poudlard_

 _Départ 11h_

 _Voie n°9 ¾_

Sauf que la voie 9 ¾, cela n'existait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Le contrôleur à qui il posa la question se moqua littéralement de lui. Déçu, Harry vint à penser que Poudlard n'existait pas et qu'il s'était bien fait avoir.

Il allait rentrer à Privet Drive lorsqu'il se cogna dans une femme rousse et replète. Celle-ci ressemblait à une sorcière, comme celles qu'il avait vu sur le chemin de Traverse. Et elle parlait de moldus : un terme que Harry avait entendu Hagrid employer. Cela voulait dire personne dépourvue de pouvoirs. Cette femme était donc sorcière, super (2) !

La femme rousse, très gentille lui précisa que ses enfants également se rendaient à Poudlard et qu'il pouvait se rendre voie 9 ¾ avec eux.

Jusque là, pas de problème. Mais la femme ajouta que la voie 9 ¾ était derrière un mur de brique entre la voie 9 et la voie 10. Paniqué à l'idée de devoir traverser un mur, Harry pâlit et fit mine de rentrer chez lui. Mais voyant que tous les enfants de la dame fonçaient dans le mur, il prit son courage à deux mains et les imita.

Il n'y eu pas l'impact que Harry avait escompté et il se retrouva devant un magnifique train rouge et noir. Le Poudlard Express ! Wouah ! Souhaitant se trouver une place à bord et n'ayant pas de famille à aller saluer. Harry embarqua immédiatement. Dans le train, il trouva intéressant, en attendant le départ d'ouvrir son livre de sortilèges, une matière qu'il avait hâte d'étudier (3). Il testa même deux sortilèges : Lumos et nox son contre-sort.

Ce fut l'heure de partir : le train siffla. C'était excitant ! Soudain, un toc toc à la porte l'éloigna de ses pensées : un jeune garçon roux, qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure avec la femme replète tentait visiblement d'attirer son attention. Harry alla lui ouvrir.

« Salut, je m'appelle Ron, Ron Weasley! » Se présenta le rouquin d'un ton enjoué

« Et moi Harry, Harry Potter, répondit Harry, je suppose que tu n'as pas trouvé de place ! Entre. » Invita-il poliment.

Les deux adolescents firent connaissance, puis Harry reprit sa lecture.

Vers 16h, un chariot à friandises circula dans les couloirs. « Candy from the trolley (4) ! » s'époumonait une femme avec un fort accent irlandais.

Harry, voyant à ses vêtements et à sa valise rafistolée, que son jeune camarade n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir les douceurs dont il avait envie, prit l'initiative de commander pour eux deux.

Il reçut en retour un regard empli de reconnaissance. C'est là qu'il le vit. Le rat ! Son jeune camarade avait un rat en guise d'animal de compagnie. C'était un gros rat gris et il avait choisi d'élire domicile dans un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue à peine entamé.

« Oh tu as un rat ! C'est euh...original. » Tenta Harry, mal à l'aise.

« Bof, lui répondit Ron, la bouche pleine, il est pas très intéressant, il passe son temps à dormir ! »

« Deux de mes frères, Fred et Georges m'ont montré un sort pour le faire devenir jaune, tu veux voir ? » Ajouta-t-il en tenant fièrement sa baguette.

Il leva la main, s'apprêtant visiblement à lancer un sort, mais fut interrompu par une jeune fille brune aux cheveux touffus qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

« Oh, tu fais de la magie ! Voyons ça ! » S'exclama l'intruse

Sans demander la permission, elle s'installa près de Harry, tenant à profiter du spectacle.

Intimidé par cette présence féminine, Ron s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

 _Soleil, jonquilles et canari_

 _Que ce gros vilain ras gris_

 _En jaune soit colorié_

 _De la tête aux pieds_

Évidemment, rien ne se produisit ! Au grand désespoir de Ron. L'inconnue, quant à elle ne se priva pas de se moquer. Elle sortit sa propre baguette et s'exclama : « Oculus Reparo ! » Les lunettes cassées de Harry furent instantanément réparées. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se rengorger lorsque Harry applaudit.

« Mais qui es-tu ? » Demanda le jeune brun curieux

« Je suis Hermione Granger. » Répondit-elle en insistant bien sur chaque syllabe, comme pour se donner de l'importance.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ron et demanda :

« Et tu es ? » Elle fronça le nez d'un air méprisant.

« Ron Weasley » Répondit le jeune roux en laissant échapper un rot sonore. La jeune fille fronça le nez de plus belle. Et Harry se détourna, incommodé et honteux pour le rouquin.

« Toi, tu es Harry Potter, bien sûr. Je sais tout sur toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant cette fois vers Harry.

Harry serra la main de l'inconnue, dont il connaissait maintenant le nom. Celle-ci quitta le compartiment en leur recommandant de revêtir leurs uniformes de Poudlard.

Ça y était, ils étaient arrivés en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Harry, fou de joie se précipita hors du train dès qu'il réussi à s'extirper de la marée des élèves. Une voix bien connue s'exclama :

« Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plaît ! »

Harry, déçu de ne pas pouvoir observer le paysage, la nuit étant déjà tombée, s'approcha de Hagrid, car c'était lui. Son ami lui fit un geste de la main. Et ils attendirent que tous les premières années les rejoignent.

Il prirent ensuite des barques pour rejoindre le château : Quelle aventure !

Certains avaient le mal de mer. D'autres étaient excités comme des puces. Harry lui était heureux d'être là et voyait déjà cette année comme la meilleure de sa vie.

Puis on put voir le château depuis les embarcations : il était magnifique. Ron, installé à côté de Harry ne cessait de pousser des « Oh » et des « Wahou » d'admiration.

Mais il était encore plus beau vu de près, l'architecture était sublime. Oh, bien sûr Harry n'y connaissait pas grand chose en architecture, mais il sentait que Poudlard était spécial.

Une femme respectable, d'un certain âge, apparut devant eux lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent enfin dans le château. Elle se présenta comme le professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe.

« Avant que vous ne soyez répartis dans vos maisons, commença-t-elle, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire. Il y a quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Quand vous êtes à l'école, vous devez voir votre maison comme une seconde famille. Faites-lui honneur et vous lui ferez gagner des points. Faites fi du règlement et vous lui en ferez perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison ayant le plus grand total de points obtiendra la coupe des quatre maisons. »

Elle pénétra ensuite dans la salle derrière elle en demandant d'attendre sagement. Un jeune garçon blond s'approcha de Harry, main tendue.

« Je m'appelle Malefoy. Draco Malefoy. » Se présenta-il, nez en l'air en posant sa voix comme son père le lui avait conseillé.

Harry allait serrer la main de ce jeune camarade qui n'avait pas l'air bien méchant. Mais il fut interrompu par un rire sonore. Visiblement, le nom « Malefoy » amusait le jeune roux.

« Mon nom t'amuse ? » lui dit le jeune blond d'un ton méprisant

« Toi, tu es sûrement un Weasley. Mon père m'a parlé de vous, asséna-t-il en fronçant le nez. Votre famille déshonore les sorciers. Il faut avouer qu'il n'a pas tort. N'importe quel sorcier qui déambule en robe rapiécée est méprisable. » Acheva-t-il en avisant la tenue du rouquin.

Les deux jeunes gens allaient en venir aux mains, mais fort heureusement, McGonagall revint les chercher et les conduisit dans la salle derrière les grandes portes.

Hermione Granger pointait sans cesse du doigt le plafond tandis qu'ils avançaient dans l'immense salle. Quatre longues tables, impressionnantes et remplies d'élèves s'élevaient deux à deux de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale où le flot de premières années, dirigé par McGonagall avançait. Harry se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond qui représentait une ciel étoilé. Hermione Granger ne cessait d'ailleurs de raconter à quiconque voulais l'entendre que ce plafond était magique et représentait fidèlement le ciel. Harry ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque Draco Malefoy lui administra un violent coup de coude dans les côtes en criant : « Alors Potter, tu rêves ? » Ledit Potter s'ébroua et reprit sa marche.

Ils arrivèrent au pied d'une grande estrade où trônait une chaise sur laquelle était fièrement posé un chapeau. Sur une autre estrade, plus haute, étaient installées plusieurs personnes que Harry supposa être les professeurs. Ceux-ci regardaient les premières années avec bienveillance.

McGonagall s'arrêta face à la chaise au chapeau et expliqua :

« Lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, vous prendrez place sur la chaise, mettrez ce chapeau, le Choixpeau magique, sur votre tête et vous serez répartis dans vos maisons. »

Sur ces sages paroles, la Cérémonie de la Répartition commença. Le Choixpeau entonna d'abord une chanson, avec quelques fausses notes. Mais personne ne sembla s'en formaliser.

 _Je ne suis peut-être pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais il faut faire attention à ce que l'on voit_

 _Et je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi_

 _Les chapeaux hauts-de-formes, les melons ne sont rien à côté de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard je décide et tout le monde respecte mes choix_

 _Gardé dans le bureau du directeur, rien ne m'échappe, rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau à toujours raison_

 _Il peut tout voir dans votre tête_

 _Essayez donc si vous voulez connaître votre maison_

 _Vous appartiendrez peut-être à Gryffondor et rejoindrez les courageux_

 _Seuls les plus hardis et les plus forts sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu_

 _Vous appartiendrez peut-être à Poufsouffle, où il faut être juste et loyal_

 _Ces Poufsouffles travailleurs sont vrais et leur patience est proverbiale_

 _Si Vous êtes avides de sagesse et réfléchis, Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Car là-bas ce sont des érudits qui veulent toujours tout connaître_

 _Ou peut être à Serpentard rencontrerez-vous vos vrais amis, les coquins_

 _Car là-bas ce sont de vrais roublards prêts à tout pour parvenir à leurs fins_

 _Alors sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et essaie moi sans la moindre peur, restes serein_

 _Tu sera entre de bonnes mains (même si je n'en ai pas hi-hi)_

 _Car c'est moi le chapeau pensant !_ (5)

Après ce qui parut une heure à Harry, excité comme une puce tant il avait hâte d'être réparti, McGonagall s'exclama enfin : « Harry Potter ». Tout à coup, le silence se fit. Tous étaient impatients de découvrir la maison du grand Harry Potter, et ce fut donc sous les regards curieux et les chuchotements de l'ensemble des occupants de la salle que Harry s'avança. Il posa avec précaution le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Bonjour, Harry Potter » s'exclama l'objet d'une voix fluette et chantante que personne d'autre que lui ne semblait entendre.

Harry sursauta, surpris d'entendre le chapeau lui adresser la parole dans sa tête. Mais avant qu'il puisse réagir, ou tout du moins répondre, le Choixpeau soupira d'agacement et murmura :

« Mais où vais-je te mettre ? »

« Je vois d'immenses qualités en toi tu sais, poursuivit-il toujours de son ton agacé, Cependant, tu aurais parfaitement ta place à Serdaigle, Serpentard ou Gryffondor. »

Harry bouche bée lui demanda mentalement : « Ça veut dire que je peux choisir ? La maison où je veux être ? Si vous ne savez pas, je peux décider, je suis grand. »

Amusé, le chapeau rétorqua : « En voilà un qui n'a pas bien écouté ma chanson : A Poudlard c'est moi qui décide, jeune homme ! Et tout le monde respecte mes choix. Laisse-moi faire et tais-toi. »

Il poursuivit, presque pour lui-même : « Serdaigle t'aiderais à développer tes connaissances, et Serpentard te mettrais sur le chemin de la grandeur. Oh ! Mais je vois également en toi un grand courage qui te rendrais parfait pour Gryffondor. Cette maison te permettrais de te préparer à accomplir ta destinée. »

Harry l'interrompit alors : d'abord l'homme en orange, puis un chapeau. Décidément, tout le monde semblait connaître sa destinée sauf lui-même. Il demanda à l'artefact : « Mais quelle est donc ma destinée ? »

Mais le chapeau ne répondit pas à sa question et choisit de dire : « Le moment n'est pas encore venu, jeune Harry. Et ma fonction n'est pas de t'en dire plus que tu ne dois savoir. »

« C'est décidé, conclut-il visiblement mal à l'aise, tu vas à Gryffondor ! »

Harry sut que toute la salle avait entendu le mot Gryffondor, car tous s'étaient levés et l'applaudissaient. C'était un Harry perplexe qui se dirigeait vers la table de Gryffondor. Il s'interrogeait sur sa répartition en s'asseyant aux côtés d'un Ron enthousiaste. Ce dernier, heureux dit à son ami : « C'est cool qu'on soit dans la même maison. Mais j'ai quand même bien faim. » Hochant la tête sans répondre, amusé par son camarade, Harry jeta un œil à la table professorale.

Un vieil homme à barbe blanche et un homme habillé tout de noir avec des cheveux gras semblaient en grande discussion. Ils étaient assis au centre de la table. Un jeune homme maigrichon au turban violet, que Harry se souvenait avoir rencontré au chemin de Traverse, avait les mains jointes et tremblait légèrement. Il s'appelait, Quinnel... Non, Quirrell. C'était cela : Quirrell. Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

...

 **1 Août 1991, Londres, Chaudron Baveur**

Harry et Hagrid pénétrèrent dans le pub. Il était 10h00, et des sorciers et sorcières buvaient déjà des boissons aussi fortes que du cognac, de la bière ou du whisky pur feu en ce début de matinée. Le barman, un homme très gentil selon Hagrid, nommé Tom, vint s'enquérir de leur commande. Ou plutôt de la commande de Hagrid. Car il n'avait pas remarqué Harry. Hagrid refusa toute boisson. Non point en raison de l'heure, mais en raison de la mission que lui avait confié Dumbledore. C'est à dire aider Harry à trouver son matériel scolaire. Entre autres... C'est alors que Tom avait vu Harry. Et il ne put réprimer un « Ça alors ! Harry Potter !» sonore. Les autres sorciers et sorcière présents au bar, étonnés, levèrent les yeux de leurs verres et le virent. Harry Potter. Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu. C'est ainsi que Harry fit la connaissance de Doris Crockford, Peter Meyling, Jackson McDouglas et d'une vingtaine d'autres.

Hagrid remarqua alors une jeune homme pâle et maigrichon, coiffé d'un étrange turban violet. Il le salua et le présenta à Harry comme le professeur Quirinus Quirrell, enseignant de défense contre les forces du mal, autrement appelée DCFM.

« Ça...Ça alors. P...P...Potter, Ma...Mais quelle joie d...de vous voir ici ! » s'exclama Quirrell.

Tiens donc ! Quirrell était donc bègue. Harry éprouvait un curieux malaise lorsque l'homme lui parlait ou le regardait. C'était une bien étrange rencontre que celle-ci.

...

Deux femmes regardaient avec attention la répartition d'un certain Kevin Pucher. L'une d'elle portait une blouse blanche. C'était probablement une infirmière. L'autre, petite et replète avait le visage couvert de terre. Une jardinière ?

Un petit homme fin semblait proche de tomber de sa chaise.

Avant que Harry ne puisse achever son inspection de la Grande Table, la cérémonie de la répartition prit fin. Le Choixpeau et la chaise disparurent. McGonagall, directrice adjointe s'installa alors à table aux côtés de ses collègues tandis que le vieil homme à barbe blanche, ayant achevé sa conversation avec l'homme aux cheveux gras se leva, bras tendus. Cependant, la majorité des occupants de la Grande Salle ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention. Chacun continua paisiblement à vaquer à ses occupations et à causer avec ses voisins.

« S'il-vous-plaît, un peu d'attention. Avant que nous ne mangions, le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de l'établissement, souhaiterait prononcer quelques mots. » s'exclama McGonagall, légèrement agacée, en tapant sur un verre avec sa cuiller pour réclamer le silence.

« Merci Minerva. Répondit Dumbledore avec reconnaissance. Avant de profiter d'un agréable festin que nous attendons tous et toutes, j'aimerais rappeler quelques points du règlement. Je précise aux nouveaux que la forêt qui s'étend autour de l'école est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. D'ailleurs, quelques anciens feraient mieux de s'en souvenir. » Il s'interrompit et adressa un clin d'œil à certains élèves. Deux Weasley, dont Harry ne connaissait pas le nom, éclatèrent de rire.

« Eux, c'est Fred et Georges ! Ce sont des farceurs, mais ils sont cools ! » Lui souffla obligeamment Ron à l'oreille.

Oh ! Ceux qui lui avaient appris le sort qui rendait les rats jaunes ! Ces Fred et Georges avaient l'air d'être de sacrés personnages.

« Autre chose, le couloir du troisième étage est strictement interdit à tous les élèves. » Poursuivit Dumbledore d'un air sérieux.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle.

« Le concierge, Mr Argus Rusard, ici présent, se chargera de punir ceux qui ne respecterons pas ces règles, ajouta-t-il en désignant un homme à l'air mauvais accompagné d'une chatte à l'allure famélique qui se tenait à la porte. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez retrouver dans son bureau la liste complète des objets interdits et les différents articles détaillés du règlement. »

Ledit Rusard sourit d'un air mauvais, et sa chatte grogna.

« Enfin, pour terminer sur une note plus joyeuse, merci de votre attention et Bon Appétit ! » Conclut Dumbledore en frappant dans ces mains.

« Bien dit ! » Renchérit Ron sous les rires des ses camarades.

Aussitôt, des plats apparurent sur toutes les tables. Il y en avait de toutes sortes : Tourtes, cuisses de poulet, frites, salades, poisson et même ragoût.

Ronald saisit une cuisse de poulet dans chaque main et remplit à ras-bord son assiette de frites. Harry, plus raisonnable opta pour de la salade et du ragoût. Hermione Granger, elle aussi à Gryffondor, ne put s'empêcher de plisser le nez de dégoût en observant le rouquin.

Le jeune Potter reprit son examen de la Grande Table. Dumbledore et l'homme aux cheveux gras avaient repris leur conversation silencieuse. Ron s'exclama, afin d'attirer son attention :

« Au fait Harry, je ne t'ai pas encore présenté mon dernier frère ! C'est Percy. Il est préfet. » Précisa-t-il en désignant un jeune homme roux d'une quinzaine d'années, à l'air hautain.

Notant dans sa tête de rechercher ce que préfet signifiait dans cette école, Harry demanda à Percy qui était le professeur aux cheveux gras. Le préfet répondit avec un air sombre qu'il s'agissait du professeur Snape qui enseignait les potions. Il ajouta que l'homme avait tendance à être partial avec la maison Serpentard dont il était le directeur. Snape regarda dans la direction de Harry, les sourcils froncés et l'adolescent lui rendit son regard. Dumbledore leva son verre à l'intention de Harry, avec l'intention manifeste de porter un toast en son honneur.

Harry passa le reste du dîner à lier connaissance avec les autres convives. Il s'entendit tout particulièrement avec Neville Longdubat, un garçon au visage lunaire et qui semblait timide et maladroit, mais dont les yeux brillaient d'intelligence. Hermione Granger aussi, se révélait d'une compagnie agréable, lorsqu'elle ne faisait pas sa je-sais-tout. Ils parlèrent de l'histoire de Poudlard, mais aussi du programme de botanique, à la demande de Neville.

Ron quant à lui, se lia très vite d'amitié avec Seamus Finnegan, jeune irlandais bon vivant et intéressé par la pyrotechnie. Dean Thomas, jeune noir blagueur et amateur de football, rejoignit nos deux compères. Leur sujet de conversation principal fut la nourriture, puis le sport. Seamus et Ron expliquèrent à Dean le Quidditch, et en échange, celui-ci leur parla du football, un sport moldu.

Alors que tous, repus, avaient reposés leurs couverts, des fantômes firent leur apparition. Quatre d'entre eux s'approchèrent des tables, les autres se contentèrent de voler en cercle près du plafond. Un spectre avec une fraise autour du cou s'approcha de Harry. Il se présenta comme Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, fantôme de la maison Gryffondor. Il désigna les trois autres spectres qui s'étaient approchés des tables comme la Dame Grise, le Baron Sanglant et le Moine Gras. Ils étaient respectivement les fantômes de Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle.

Les premières années regardaient les spectres d'un air émerveillé, tandis que les autres, habitués, se contentaient de saluer telle ou telle apparition. Dumbledore invita ensuite l'ensemble des élèves à aller se coucher. Il se frotta la barbe tout en criant : « Et surtout n'oubliez-pas d'arriver à l'heure à vos cours de demain ! »

Harry fut dépassé par des Gryffondor plus âgés, sans doute pressés d'aller dormir. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la localisation de son dortoir. Presque immédiatement, Percy s'écria : « Les premières années, avec moi s'il-vous-plaît ! ». Ils gravirent les escaliers jusqu'au septième étage. Percy leur précisa que ces derniers affectionnaient tout particulièrement piéger les jeunes élèves. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le portrait d'une dame en rose, bien en chair. Percy la présenta comme la Grosse Dame, portrait gardien de la Tour Gryffondor. Il prononça ensuite d'une voix forte ce qui ressemblait à un mot de passe : « Caput Draconis »

Le portrait pivota, et Harry, émerveillé découvrit une immense pièce principale, d'où partaient deux escaliers. La décoration était entièrement rouge. Des tentures garnies de motifs de lions ornaient les murs. A sa grande joie, et également à celle de Hermione, plusieurs bibliothèques étaient alignées dans un coin aménagé pour les études, où il remarqua plusieurs tables et chaises en bois. Plus loin, le confort était de mise, puisque plusieurs fauteuils accueillants n'attendaient que les étudiants fatigués. Face aux fauteuils, une belle cheminée était déjà allumée et brûlait d'un feu réconfortant. Harry fut tiré de sa contemplation par Percy qui annonça : « Voici la salle commune, où vous pourrez faire vos devoirs, ou vous détendre. Par là, à droite vous avez l'escalier qui mène aux dortoirs des garçons, et par ici, à gauche, l'escalier qui mène aux dortoirs des filles. »

Tous se rendirent à leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Harry ôta ses lunettes et se coucha presque immédiatement, non sans avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean avec qui il partageait sa chambre. Il sourit en pensant à sa journée qui avait été riche en rencontres et en rebondissements. Ses rêves cette nuit là furent légers et agréables.

 **Informations complémentaires**

(1) Ça m'a toujours étonné, surtout dans le film que Harry ne se rende pas compte plus tôt que le billet mentionne la voie 9 ¾

(2) L'emploi de termes familiers, tels que « Super » est du au point de vue que j'ai parfois choisi, c'est-à-dire celui de Harry

(3) Je sais que Harry n'est habituellement pas décrit comme quelqu'un qui étudie beaucoup, mais à sa place, moi j'aurais étudié tous les sorts que j'aurais pu. J'ai donc décidé de faire de mon Harry un personnage curieux de tout et avide de connaissance

(4) J'ai voulu intégrer cette phrase qui m'a toujours amusé en version originale

(5) Ma version de la chanson du Choixpeau, librement inspirée des versions anglaise et française


	5. Chapitre 4 - Rouhou

**Héros du temps, héros de la magie**

 **Résumé** : Snape et Dumbledore sont témoin du réveil d'un mystérieux enfant. Qui est-il ? Quel est son destin ? Son lien avec Harry Potter ? Découvrez cette histoire aux destins croisés entre Hyrule et Poudlard. Attention : Reprend des éléments de Ocarina of Time et dans une moindre mesure de plusieurs autres Zelda peut donc contenir des spoilers. Personnes ne connaissant pas les jeu, vous êtes averties !

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers HP appartient à la merveilleuse J. et l'univers Zelda est la propriété exclusive de Nintendo. Je m'en sers pour écrire des bêtises !

 **Note** : Le premier Chapitre de cette histoire avait été écrit il y a deux ans avec un ami, que nous nommerons Pierre, lui aussi passionné par le jeu vidéo et surtout par la série Zelda. Le lien entre Harry et Link nous apparu alors comme naturel et nous commençâmes l'écriture d'une fiction. Aujourd'hui, Pierre n'est plus, et en cette période triste pour le monde du jeu vidéo (Je veux bien sur parler du triste décès de Satoru Iwata, Président de Nintendo) j'ai trouvé intéressant de reprendre cette histoire. J'espère que vous trouverez autant de plaisir à la lire que nous avons trouvé à l'écrire. Bonne lecture.

Et comme le dirait notre regretté Satoru Iwata : Here is this fic « Directly to you !»

 _Bonjour, Bonsoir !_

 _J'ai honte de n'avoir pas uploadé ce chapitre plus tôt, depuis le temps qu'il traîne dans mon pc. La raison est simple, il ne me satisfait pas. Je vous le mets quand même et j'espère vous retrouver vite pour le cinquième. Merci à vous pour vos presque 700 lectures et vos ajouts en follow et en favoris. Je te remercie particulièrement Tingle, si tu passes par là pour tes nombreux messages._

 _Ne me jetez pas trop de tomates pour l'attente, et merci de votre patience. Je ne le dis jamais, mais fuck that : si vous avez twitter, venez me donner des coups de pieds aux fesses si vous trouvez que la publication ne va pas assez vite à votre goût (at LoutreDrake) ou envoyez moi un mail ( lauradrakepotter at gmail dot com)_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Loutre_

 _Attention, chapitre non ou peu corrigé_

 _ **Chapitre 4- Rouhou ! Houhou ! Veux-tu que je répète tout cela ?**_

En cette nuit du 1er Septembre 1991, alors que les élèves dormaient, bien au chaud dans leurs lits douillets, les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, l'organisation secrète de la lumière, se réunissaient pour la deuxième fois en à peine un mois, dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard. Comme pour la réunion précédente, celle ci avait pour sujet principal Harry Potter... Ainsi que Link, le mystérieux enfant d'un autre monde, que seuls Snape et Dumbledore avaient pu voir. Snape arborait d'ailleurs son air bougon, comme à son habitude, tandis que Dumbledore, jovial, avalait bonbon au citron sur bonbon au citron. McGonagall lèvres pincées, l'observait d'un air réprobateur, retenant un commentaire acerbe sur ceux qui ne mangent pas équilibré.

Après avoir ingurgité, au bas mot une dizaine de bonbons, Dumbledore marqua ensuite le début de la réunion.

« Récapitulons, commença-t-il, Harry Potter et Link font l'objet d'une prophétie...»

« Nous savons cela, vieil homme ! Vous radotez, mon ami... Il faut dire que c'est bien de votre âge !» répliqua amicalement Alastor Maugrey, dit « Fol-Œil », un auror à la retraite, ami de Dumbledore. Ce dernier pouffa, mais fut vite repris à l'ordre par Snape et McGonagall.

« Je pense que certains d'entre nous sont pressés de rejoindre leurs lits, Albus ! » Affirma Severus d'un ton las.

McGonagall, quant à elle se contenta de fusiller l'addict au sucre du regard.

« Hum, hum, reprit Dumbledore, il y a aussi ce fameux Rauru dont nous ignorons tout et cette mystérieuse lumière. »

« Et que devons nous faire, Albus ? Quel est notre rôle dans tout cela ? » Demanda Arthur Weasley, le père de Ronald.

« Nous allons aider ces deux enfants du mieux que nous pourrons, évidemment, Weasley ! » Répondit Severus visiblement agacé.

« Mais finalement, nous ne savons rien de ce Link et de ce Ganondorf. Et surtout, nous ne savons pas comment nous rendre à Hyrule. » Fit remarquer avec justesse Filius Flitwick, le petit et fin professeur de sortilèges.

En effet, c'était la lumière bleue qui avait conduit et ramené les deux sorciers en Hyrule. Mais quelle était donc son origine ? Comment la faire réapparaître ? Comment obtenir un portail entre les deux mondes ?

« Il nous faudra faire des recherches là dessus. » Conclut Dumbledore avec sagesse.

« Et pour Harry Potter ? » Demanda une voix.

Là, les avis étaient divisés. Certains comme Alastor pensaient qu'il ne fallait rien cacher à l'enfant. Et d'autres, comme Dumbledore étaient d'avis qu'il était encore trop tôt pour lui dire.

Posé sur son étagère, aux côtés de Fumseck, le Choixpeau magique ne savait que penser. Lorsque Potter l'avait posé sur sa tête, il avait bien compris que le gosse se posait des questions. Mais fallait-il pour autant y répondre ? Le gamin semblait intelligent. Lui cacher des choses n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution. Mais après tout, il n'était qu'un chapeau. Il n'avait pas voix au chapitre. L'oiseau non plus d'ailleurs. Même s'il n'avait pas l'air de partager le point de vue de son maître sur le sujet.

Les portraits des anciens directeurs, eux, ne semblaient pas très intéressés par tout cela. Sauf Phineas Nigellus Black, dont les yeux brillaient. Hyrule l'intriguait particulièrement, de même que Harry Potter.

A l'issue de la réunion, il fut décidé que Harry ne saurait rien pour l'instant, mais qu'il faudrait le mettre au courant dès que l'Ordre en apprendrait plus. C'était après tout son avenir qui se jouait et il était directement concerné, comme l'avait justement fait remarquer Hestia Jones, jeune sorcière aux joues toutes roses et aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, fraîchement recrutée.

…...

Chacun avait regagné ses pénates.

Snape, vêtu d'un pyjama noir, pieds nus, s'apprêtait à s'allonger sur son lit avec un bon livre sur les antidotes, afin de se détendre avant de dispenser son précieux savoir aux cornichons de première année. Mais il fut aspiré par une vive lumière bleue, avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch.

Dumbledore, vêtu d'une robe de nuit bleue à étoiles et de babouches assorties, caressait Fumseck qui lui tournait ostensiblement le dos, pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il allait enfin se mettre au lit, lorsqu'il fut absorbé par la même lumière que son collègue.

…...

Link rassembla ses affaires et quitta la forêt Kokiri qui l'avait vu grandir, vers le monde extérieur qu'il n'avait jamais vu (2). Navi le guida jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. La journée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un arbre où était posé un immense hibou qui les regardait avec bienveillance.

…...

Dumbledore et Snape, en tenue de nuit furent lancées brutalement au sol par la lumière qui disparut comme elle était venue. Ils se trouvaient devant un arbre sur lequel était posé un magnifique et imposant hibou. En face de cet arbre se tenaient Link et son insupportable petite fée au nom ridicule. Les deux sorciers allèrent les rejoindre en se frottant les fesses.

Le hibou s'exclama d'une voix joviale : « Houhou, regardez un peu par là ! »

Ce monde était tellement étrange que Snape et Dumbledore ne s'étonnèrent pas d'entendre un oiseau parler. Navi et Link ne réagirent pas davantage. Après tout, si un arbre était doué de vie, pourquoi un hibou ne serait-il pas doué de parole ?

« Je suis Kaepora Gaebora, votre guide. Le moment est venu pour vous de commencer votre aventure. C'est votre destin, précisa-il en retournant complètement sa tête. Mais, même si votre chemin est pavé d'embûches, ne vous découragez pas ! Même dans les instants les plus difficiles. »

Il désigna ensuite de son aile un chemin plus au nord : « Par ici, s'étend la plaine d'Hyrule. Et plus loin, vous trouverez le château. Vous y rencontrerez la princesse Zelda. Voici une carte de la zone ! » acheva-t-il en agitant son aile.

Une carte tomba immédiatement aux pieds de Link qui s'empressa de la ramasser.

« Si vous êtes perdus, n'hésitez pas à y jeter un œil. J'y ai indiqué quelques balises afin de vous aider à trouver votre chemin. Voulez-vous que je répète tout cela ? »

Le hibou se tourna vers le petit groupe. Link hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Cependant, le hibou ne semblait pas satisfait. Il demanda encore : « Voulez-vous que je répète tout cela ? ». Link répondit encore par la négative... Et le hibou redemanda : « Voulez-vous que je répète tout cela ? Voulez-vous que je répète tout cela ? »

Dumbledore tiqua alors : « Vous ». D'une manière ou d'une autre, le hibou les voyait Severus et lui et exigeait qu'ils répondent. Il attira donc l'attention de son professeur de potion et cette fois ci, ils répondirent également par la négative. Cette fois le hibou hulula pour marquer son approbation et prit congé.

« Houhou ! A la prochaine fois! » leur lança-t-il.

Navi et Link s'élancèrent alors au pas de course sur le chemin que leur avait indiqué Kaepora Gaebora. Dumbledore et Snape suivirent péniblement.

Snape pleurait. Ses petits pieds étaient écorchés par les cailloux du chemin. Il demanda alors à Dumbledore de lui prêter ses chaussures. Mais ce dernier refusa, prétextant qu'avec son grand âge, ses pieds étaient fragiles. Du reste, le vieillard perdit ses babouches dès que le pont-levis qui devait les mener au Château d'Hyrule fut en vue. La montée était en effet un peu raide. Les chaussures glissèrent et finirent par atterrir dans l'herbe. Il commençait à faire sombre, et Dumbledore ne parvint pas à les retrouver.

Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir le pont pour atteindre le bourg d'Hyrule, ce dernier fut relevé et ils ne purent pas passer. Ils allaient devoir passer la nuit dehors.

Dumbledore s'installa alors juste en face du pont, et Snape trempa ses petits pieds douloureux dans l'eau des douves. Navi flottait au dessus de l'épaule de Link, qui s'étira, fatigué.

Soudain, plusieurs squelettes géants, des stalfos, apparurent de nulle part. Surpris, Severus tomba à l'eau, Albus tenta de le récupérer tandis que Link sortait son épée pour tuer les monstres. Mais chaque fois que Link tuait un monstre, un autre apparaissait. Cela dura jusqu'au lever du soleil. Dumbledore réussit enfin à sortir Snape de l'eau. Ce dernier, grelottant et honteux, maudit la lumière qui les avait envoyés à Hyrule en pyjama. Dumbledore, sans chaussures et fourbu ne put qu'acquiescer. Le pont-levis se baissa enfin, et nos héros purent pénétrer dans le bourg d'Hyrule.

Snape demanda à son collègue s'il existait des hôtels en ville. Ce à quoi Dumbledore répondit qu'il l'espérait. Mais se reposer après la nuit mouvementée qu'ils venaient de vivre n'était pas dans les préoccupations de Link, et le jeune homme marcha joyeusement jusqu'à la place du marché. Les premiers marchands se préparaient déjà et installaient leurs étals. Dumbledore se pourlécha les babines à la vue de citrons et d'oranges, déjà bien mûrs, que vendait une vieille dame. Se sachant invisible, Snape vola deux pommes à une jeune fille, profitant de son inattention. Link se dirigea vers un garde avec l'intention manifeste de demander le chemin vers le château d'Hyrule.

Ils se remirent en route, mais furent interrompus par une voix suraiguë lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité d'une fontaine :

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Malon ! »

La petite personne à qui appartenait cette voix ne devait pas avoir plus de neuf ans. C'était une charmante fillette aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus lumineux, vêtue d'une tunique blanche ornée de motifs turquoise. Elle salua Link et Navi de la main avec un grand sourire éclatant. Cependant elle arborait présentement un air soucieux.

« J'ai perdu mon père, poursuivit-elle visiblement inquiète, il est parti livrer du lait au château. Mais il n'est toujours pas revenu. »

« Du lait ? » Demanda Link perplexe

Navi, Albus et Severus, pensèrent presque simultanément que c'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient Link parler. C'était étrange et quelque peu déstabilisant. D'habitude, il communiquait avec son entourage par cris plus ou moins expressifs. Ses expressions faciales permettaient également de deviner ses pensées et ses sentiments. Sa voix un peu rauque contrastait avec celle de Malon.

« Bah oui, du lait ! Mon père est le propriétaire du ranch Lon-Lon ! » Répondit Malon avec une pointe de fierté.

« Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici ! » S'enquit-elle en souriant à nouveau

« Hum... On m'appelle Link.» Fut la réponse du jeune homme

« D'accord Link. Si tu vois mon père, tu peux lui dire de rentrer pour moi ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et nos amis reprirent leur route. Snape fit remarquer à Dumbledore que le jeune homme était décidément bien stupide puisqu'il n'avait même pas demandé à la petite une description de son père. Ils cheminèrent ensuite en silence. Snape croquait dans une des pommes dont il avait fait l'acquisition. Il avait glissé l'autre dans sa poche de pyjama, juste au cas où il aurait faim plus tard. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de partager avec son directeur, à qui une petite douceur sucrée aurait fait plaisir. D'ailleurs le vieil homme regardait avec envie le jus clair du fruit qui coulait dans le cou de son professeur de potions.

 _« Hé ! Link, attends ! »_

Malon courrait à toutes jambes vers le groupe en agitant les bras.

« Tiens, je te le donne ! Prends-en bien soin ! » Dit-elle en lui tendant un gros œuf blanc.

Avant Link n'ai eu le temps de demander de quel animal provenait cet œuf, la petite fille disparut.

Ils quittèrent la place du marché, et prirent le chemin du château d'Hyrule. Kaepora Gaebora les attendait de pied ferme.

« Vous êtes sur le bon chemin. Continuez et vous atteindrez la princesse ! Mais ne vous faites pas repérer par les gardes ! » les prévint-il

Link hocha vigoureusement la tête en guise d'assentiment.

« Voulez-vous que je répète tout cela ? » Demanda l'oiseau

Après avoir reçu une réponse négative, il prit congé et s'envola. Plus loin, aux abords des grilles du château, nos héros tombèrent nez-à-nez avec un garde, qui demanda « poliment » à Link d'aller voir ailleurs. Dumbledore parut outré par ce comportement qu'il qualifia au contraire de grossier. Quant à Snape, il se contenta de pincer les lèvres.

« Il faut le contourner. » Proposa Navi, soulignant ainsi l'évidence.

Link acquiesça sans mot dire.

« Passons par au-dessus. » Reprit-elle, en désignant un lierre grimpant à proximité.

Ils grimpèrent précautionneusement en s'accrochant de toutes leurs forces.

Après leur ascension, ils se retrouvèrent en contre-haut du garde et purent sans problème l'éviter. Ils pénétrèrent ainsi dans l'enceinte du château.

Un homme vêtu d'une salopette bleue et d'une chemise rouge dormait paisiblement à proximité des douves. Link essaya à moultes reprises de le réveiller, mais peine perdue. Navi tenta elle aussi sa chance. Elle n'eut pas plus de résultats.

La journée était achevée. L'homme, dormait toujours.

Il fallut attendre l'aube pour que la situation évolue. Le mystérieux œuf éclot et une poule en sortit. Son doux chant éveilla le dormeur. Comme si cela était tout naturel, il s'étira longuement avant d'aviser Link et Navi.

« Je suis Talon, le propriétaire du ranch Lon-Lon. » Se présenta-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

Il s'agissait donc du père disparu de la jeune Malon.

« Quel mauvais exemple il donne à la petite ! » S'exclama Snape outré.

Dumbledore pouffa.

Sans un mot de plus pour personne, l'homme prit sa poule sous son bras et disparut.

« Quel énergumène ! » Murmura Link, approuvé vigoureusement par Navi.

Dumbledore pouffa encore, décidément d'humeur joyeuse.

Cependant il fallait avancer. Par delà des douves s'étendait une sorte de cour intérieure, surveillée par de nombreux gardes. Fort heureusement, de nombreux buissons leur permirent de traverser discrètement sans encombre.

« Quel parcours du combattant ! » Souffla Dumbledore, exténué, puisque peu habitué à ce rythme soutenu.

Ils atteignirent un beau jardin privé. La princesse Zelda se tenait devant eux. Enfin, elle était là ! Et seule de surcroît !

Comme l'arbre Mojo le lui avait demandé, Link présenta à la jeune princesse la pierre ancestrale de la forêt. Très intéressée, celle-ci s'approcha des voyageurs.

« Je savais que tu viendrais, Link. De même que tes compagnons. » Les salua-t-elle.

Link la dévisagea sans mot dire, étonné. Venait-elle de prononcer « ses compagnons » ? Il n'y avait que Navi, pourtant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ils te seront révélés en temps utile. » Le rassura-t-elle

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Dumbledore et Snape et se moqua de leurs tenues inhabituelles. Elle se reprit cependant très vite. Elle était une princesse après tout.

« Parlez, je vous écoute ! » Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton impérieux aux deux sorciers.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, Dumbledore raconta leur aventure, n'omettant aucun détail.

« ...Alors nous avons ainsi rencontré cet arbre. Mojo quelque chose. Qui nous a confié cet objet. Cette pierre. Puis nous sommes rentrés dans notre monde. Et nous revoilà, en pyjama, envoyés par Kaepora Gaebora, notre guide. » Conclut le vieillard, sur une note dramatique avec des trémolos dans la voix.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un pyjama ? » Demanda Zelda avec curiosité.

Snape, pince-sans-rire lui désigna leurs tenues. Elle piqua un fard, honteuse.

Zelda évoqua ensuite ses nombreux cauchemars mettant en scène un certain Ganondorf, s'adonnant à des activités illicites. Décidément cet homme était une célébrité à Hyrule !

En parlant du loup, ledit Ganondorf s'avançait dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du château. Il fut visible depuis la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin privé de Zelda. Tout à coup, une atmosphère lourde et pesante tomba sur Hyrule.


End file.
